Quarrel
by Sesiyrus
Summary: The many little fights that Masamune and Kanetsugu pick with eachother. WAFF, Fluff. Shounen-Ai Updated to Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

When had it all started?

Well he didn't care anymore, the only thing he cared about right now anyways, was winning. Whatever it was he'd win, and if that were even possible, he also didn't care about.

"Honor is pointless in this world, and you're a fool to kid yourself otherwise!" Masamune mocked. Kanetsugu's calm but livid look said it all. Masamune found all the right buttons and he spared no time in jamming them down.

"And you live the life of a pitiable dog. Drawn to the battlefield by the scent of pungent blood with the ravenous lust for war tugging at your horses heels. What a shame it is to be a fool living in a world with no honor!" Kanetsugu haughtily turned away.

That one did it good. Masamune twitched. He refused to go down like this, he wasn't going to just get one over on him. Not Kanetsugu.

"You go around spouting honor and love and yet, aren't you a fine example of such a man. For someone who preaches about it you have a hard time reflecting those ideals." Masamune smirked and crossed his arms.

Kanetsugu slowly turned to stare at Masamune. "What... Do you mean... By that?" He grated out slowly. "Well isn't it obvious? Haha! You preach about honor all day and it still doesn't make you an honorable man! Isn't it better to just give up on such fantasies?" Masamune crossed his arms.

"What do you mean I'm not an honorable man!" Kanetsugu yelled. "Tell me one thing you've done that's 'honorable'!" Masamune pointed an accusing finger at him. "I put up with you!" Kanetsugu threw his hands up in a rage and turned around. He'd ignore Masamune if he was in one of those moods.

It was obvious that along with 'winning' whatever this was he was winning, Masamune wouldn't be ignored either. "So you can't tell me a single thing that you've done that's actually honorable?" Masamune mocked.

"I served Lord Kenshin, one of the strongest and most seasoned men of the Era." Kanetsugu reflected on the memories he had with his former master, who was no longer. Surely that was honorable, he is the living legacy of a man like that.

That's right, Kenshin was the man that had taught Kanetsugu what honor even meant. He was the man that made him cherish and respect the word, as well as understand it. What it meant to have honor, and uphold honor and justice at all costs! Masamune was a fool for even questioning his honor with a record like that.

"So what. Anyone could do that. All you had to do was fight, I fight all the time and yet I apparently hold no honor." Masamune rolled his eyes.

"It's the intentions and reasons behind your fighting that make the difference. You fight to fuel your own selfish needs and desires... And i fight for Justice, honor, love... For those who can't fight, I fight for all the reasons in life that you do not. You like so many other men."

Masamune shrugged. "What does fighting for all that get you? That big ego of yours? I don't get it. Just because you can justify the means with big important words doesn't actually make it any different. You're still killing, and as a warrior that's the only thing you will ever be good for. You might as well enjoy it and do it for your own reasons. Selfish or not."

Kanetsugu had a hard time listening to Masamune go off on his rant. "You just don't understand do you? Well then you never will. You must have honor to understand honor I suppose." Kanetsugu sat down in the grass and looked up at the clear sky moving overhead.

"So how do you just get honor? What do they hand it out somewhere or something?" Masamune asked sarcastically, walking over and sitting next to Kanetsugu. "No. Masamune." Kanetsugu spat. "You get honor by... Well you make your own form of honor and you follow your heart. As long as you do the right thing and abide by your feelings refusing to take advantage of those around you, you'll find honor."

Masamune looked over at Kanetsugu and studied him for a few minutes. "I have no desire to form some personal code of Honor. I get enough of you going around and spouting it like a fountain anyway..." Masamune trailed off, staring down at the grassy ground. Running his fingers through the soft blades of grass.

"You're too young to understand." Kanetsugu smiled smally and shook his head. "You're to old to see things any other way." Masamune muttered pointedly. "Perhaps... Though I am fortunate to have followed a way that has lead me to all those I cherish today." Kanetsugu said resolutely.

"Yeah, yeah. You and all your fluffy friends. Yukimura and Mitsuhide, and that giant overgrown radish." Kanetsugu blinked at the strange adaptation of Keiji but shrugged it off. "And you." He added.

"Hm?" Masamune raised his eyebrow.

"It has also lead me to you." Kanetsugu said more clearly. Masamune had actually heard him then, he just figured he couldn't have said anything along those lines. Apparently he could.

"Yeah well..." Masamune blushed and looked away, scowling.

"I know we argue but... You are one of the people I cherish despite that. I can't possibly hate you just for thinking differently." Kantesugu chuckled. "Well why not? I do that to people all the time."

"Even me?" Kantesugu asked. "Well... No. You're different though."

Kanetsugu looked curious. "Different how then?" He asked again. "No, that's none of your buisness." Masamune blushed more. "I... Do believe it is." Kanetsugu blinked again. "Well... I'm not good with this kind of stuff, so you'll just have to suffer through not knowing the difference, how's that?" Masamune stood up at once.

"That is fine... For now."

Kanetsugu stood up looking down the lush hills. Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Keiji would be coming over them any minute now. "I bet they'll be here soon..."

"Hey." Kanetsugu turned when he heard Masamune calling him. "Hm..?" He flinched at how close Masamune was standing to him, centimeters apart from each other. Masamune tugged his collar down roughly and placed his lips softly against Kanetsugu's.

"Race Ya." Masamune said darting off down the hill. Kanetsugu blinked, staring at him not moving from that spot on the hill. "Did that just happen?" He wasn't really sure himself.

"Masamune! Wait!" Kanetsugu yelled running after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"So. Do you even know where we are going?" By the smug tone he was using, Kanetsugu could tell Masamune was in one of those moods.

"Yes. Masamune." Kanetsugu grated out the reply. He knew they had been walking for a disheartening amount of time, but he was certain this time he knew where they were going. Besides, he couldn't possible get the directions wrong twice could he? That would be ridiculous. They had been walking for far to long, as far as Masamune was concerned.

"Kanetsugu I don't believe you for a second, where the hell are we and where are we going?" He huffed. "We'll know when we get there! Just quiet down and walk." Kanetsugu raised his voice sternly. Really though, how much longer was it going to take them to simply reach a small village that served as a meeting point?

"I knew splitting up was a stupid idea." Masamune commented below his breath. "Then why did you suggest it." Kanetsugu pointed out icily. Masamune stopped. "...Was I the one to suggest it?" He asked, Kanetsugu nodded. "Huh... " Masamune picked up his pace, why the hell would he suggest they split up? What was he thinking. Masamune remembered now, why he suggested splitting up. He remembered the awkward silence between him and Kanetsugu when he had caught up with him, and they talked with Yukimura, Keiji, and Mitsunari briefly. Something in him felt scared. Scared Kanetsugu would tell them about... About the kiss.

So he quickly suggested they split up and had dragged Kanetsugu off with him, well now it all made sense. At least it made sense to him, it didn't matter if it made sense to Kanetsugu. Masamune sighed softly, what had come over him anyway? He shook his head and shrugged those feelings off, they were utterly pointless to him anyway. "Why did you want to split up...?" Kanetsugu was a painful reminder of everything he wanted to ignore.

"I don't remember!" Masamune shouted, though he knew it was a lie, it would have to do. Kanetsugu shrugged and shook his head. "No reason to get so angry... Masamune..." He said softly. "We should take a break, I'm getting tired." Kanetsugu sighed, they'd been walking for so long his legs were sore.

"Suck it up. You claim to know where we are going." Masamune grumbled, but he stopped. Kanetsugu sat down in the grass and looked over at Masamune, gesturing him to sit down, which he reluctantly did. "How long have we been traveling?" Masamune asked. "Quite awhile. I think it should be nightfall soon, unfortunately." He said softly. "Should it be this far away?" Masamune asked, Kanetsugu nodded. "We may have gotten turned around at some point, making the journey longer, but I am sure that this is the right pathway now." He laid out in the grass and closed his eyes, Masamune turned away from watching him with a slight blush.

"Kanetsugu..." He began softly, but when he looked over at Kanetsugu and noticed he was breathing peacefully, and appeared to be asleep. Masamune stared at his sleeping face with curiosity, was Kanetsugu really that tired? And was it wise to sleep out here like this? Well he was certain he wasn't going to do it. Masamune sighed softly and laid back in the grass and stared up at the sky. He noticed a very large hill just a few feet away.

"I bet if a village is nearby, I'd be able to see it from there." He got up at once and was traveling in that direction in a hurry. He smiled when he was on top of the hill, and could see the village from there, they weren't far at all actually. They could even reach it in a few minutes. Masamune ran back down the hill to go and wake up Kanetsugu, but he was greeted with a horrifying sight.

"Hey! Put him down!" Masamune yelled to a group of thugs. Kanetsugu was being held back by two other bandits. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Masamune growled. "Mind your business, kid." One of the bandits laughed. "Your one to talk... Heh, idiot." Masamune drew his pistols, these poor little country bandits wouldn't even know what hit them. When they all lay dead on the floor, Masamune helped Kanetsugu up to his feet.

"Sorry..." Kanetsugu winced, rubbing his wrists. "Why'd they want you anyway?" Masamune asked, Kanetsugu asked, "Maybe because of the gold crests on my clothes...?" He offered with a shrug. "Well, I went up that hill and noticed we were closer to a village than I thought, we can make it there in a few minutes..." Masamune pointed in the direction of the village, Kanetsugu nodded. "Really? We are that close? Well we should be on our way then!" Kanetsugu beamed, Masamune looked away.

"Ah and... Thank you, Masamune." Kanetsugu added. "Huh?" Masamune raised his eyebrow but then cringed and struggled when Kanetsugu picked him up in a hug.

"QUIT IT!" He yelled. Kanetsugu laughed and put him down.

"Sorry." He smiled and began walking down the path, Masamune glared at him as he followed along behind him.

"You know... You don't have to thank me..." Masamune said in a bitter tone. "Why not?" Kanetsugu asked curiously.

"Because... You're... " Masamune trailed off.

"I'm what?" Kanetsugu asked again, not losing his curious sounding tone. "... My friend." Masamune grumbled softly. Kanetsugu smiled slowly, "Ahh... I see... " Was all he replied, thinking not to make Masamune feel more awkward than he already must.

"Hey do you think they're here yet?" Masamune asked looking around once they reached the small village. "They must have beaten us here, I mean we took so long..." Kanetsugu frowned when he did not see their friends anywhere in sight. "Do you think they left without us?" Masamune asked. "I would like to think they would not have done that... Let's check and see if this place has some sort of inn..." Kanetsugu was right, they did have an inn here.

"They must be here..." Kanetsugu went to inquire the innkeeper about their group. "Hmm... They are here." Kanetsugu said coming back up to Masamune, who was sitting down on the floor. "I want to stay the night here anyway." Masamune said relaxing by the fire. "Heh... Alright. We should probably take a break anyway. Well your room is the one at the very end of the hall to the right, alright Masamune?" Kanetsugu said, Masamune sat up.

"I haven't gotten a room yet." He blinked.

"Oh well, I took care of it." Kanetsugu laughed.

"You... Don't need to do that." Masamune frowned and leant back again, staring into the fire to distract himself. Kanetsugu bent down with a mischievous smile, "Ahh but... You see, you're... My friend." He said quietly, before turning to go up the stairs to his own room. Masamune covered his face to hide the blush that was burning on his cheeks.

"Damn Kanetsugu..." He muttered.


End file.
